


After the Fight

by FeathersInTheBasement



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Rin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Mate is a reference to demons, Mates, NOT ALPHA OMEGA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Soft Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Top Ryuji Suguro, nothing more than that, post-fight sex, we're all adults here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersInTheBasement/pseuds/FeathersInTheBasement
Summary: “Hold on, gorgeous.” Ryūji said as he used his now free hand to shove his key in the door. “Don’t want to give the neighbors a show now, do we?”Rin garbled something in a demonic language that had the unique ability to instantly shoot Ryūji’s arousal up.It sounded like aI don’t give a fuck what the neighbors seebut Ryūji had no real idea what Rin was saying. Only that his mate was pressing his body against Ryūji’s in a hungry way.---------------------------It was habit at this point, dealing with the afterheat. Ryūji would turn whatever case they had been assigned over to the other Exorcists and pick up the paper work while Rin stood a few feet behind, low growl rumbling in his throat if Ryūji got too close to anyone.The sound would speed Ryūji’s movements up as a hot twist of desire rose in his gut. He’d finish up the debrief, pass off whatever information was necessary, grab Rin’s hand, and book it to the nearest form of travel so they could get back to their apartment.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Kudos: 110





	After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Based of [TongueTiedRaven's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/profile) works. Cannot suggest him and his works enough.

It was habit at this point, dealing with the afterheat. Ryūji would turn whatever case they had been assigned over to the other Exorcists and pick up the paper work while Rin stood a few feet behind, low growl rumbling in his throat if Ryūji got too close to anyone. Though the halfling’s idea of ‘too close’ was typically just being in the same room as another person. He didn’t react in any way other than a growl - Ryūji had knocked that out of him their first year together - but he could never quite stop the growl of discontent.

The sound would speed Ryūji’s movements up as a hot twist of desire rose in his gut. He’d finish up the debrief, pass off whatever information was necessary, grab Rin’s hand, and book it to the nearest form of travel so they could get back to their apartment. 

The days they had to take public transportation were always the worst. Cultural taboo about PDA aside, Rin wasn’t happy with so many people around Ryūji when he was like this and he couldn’t keep from growling and clutching at Ryūji’s arm, leg, waist, and every other part.

Keeping a handsy halfling off yourself was never an easy thing. Ryūji had learned a few tricks though.

Talking was, surprisingly, the best bet. He’d keep up a quiet stream of words, comforting, nonsensical, or even explicit. It all depended on the length of time between them and their destination. He’d settle on a chant if it was going to be a long ride and he’d get excessively descriptive and dirty if it was a short ride. 

Being with Rin had relieved him of his own inhibitions a bit. He’d keep it at a quiet murmur, just enough for Rin’s superior hearing to pick up, and he’d keep the touching to a minimum in a way that always made the halfling wild and desperate. Just a slight touch to his wrist, a few fingers trailing up his leg, a breath blown over his collar, a faint brush of lips against his ear. Enough to spell bound his mate and keep him distracted from whoever else was around. Ryūji had learned what Rin liked and he could keep all the Son of Satan’s attention on just himself.

It was a heady thing to have that sort of power.

Today was one of the chant days. He considered switching when they neared their apartment but it was easier to keep the chant going. Rin’s tail had already slipped inside his coat and was trying to untuck his shirt. If he went any further he had no doubt that the dexterous tail would start properly undressing him and Ryūji was a little too familiar with the transit system’s penalties for failing to meet dress code standards.

The train stopped and he caught his mate’s hand in his own. He tapered his words off as they rose together and he made his way confidently forward. He could feel a few eyes already on them -a handful could probably see the more outlandish features on Rin-i.e. the _tail_ \- while most were probably noticing the way Rin was pressing close and the way they were holding hands. Somedays Rin would notice the extra attention, and on those days Ryūji would release his mate’s hand and he would put the thousands of mornings he’d spent running to use and bolt for their apartment before Rin could get angry. 

Rin would never fail to chase him and Ryūji would lead them home without incident. 

Today was one of those days. He could hear a territorial growl rising up in his lover’s throat. He squeezed the hand in his own to regain Rin’s attention and found blazing eyes turned on him.

“Think you can catch me?” He rumbled and, with a caress to Rin’s tail that made the halfling tremble, he bolted past the gates and towards the street. He could hear Rin’s growl and then every sound was lost to the pounding of his feet across the pavement. 

It was a game by now. Thanks to the chanting his scent would be thicker in the air, laced with incense and something Rin said was vaguely like matcha. His mate would wait all of five seconds for Ryūji to get a necessary lead, and then he’d stalk him through the busy streets to their apartment. If Ryuuji beat him there he’d get to lead the night. If Rin caught him before then, it was Rin’s lead. 

He could see the apartment in front of him and feel the tingle in his body that meant Rin was getting closer. He pulled on the last of his reserve and pushed his speed as much as he could. With a desperate pant for air he slammed into the door with Rin inches behind him. There wasn’t time to turn around before he had a wild halfling pushing him against the door and pinning his hands to the wood.

“Mine.” Rin growled huskily, “caught you.” 

Ryūji snorted against the wood grain and tilted his head towards his mate. “Still beat you though.” His heart was pounding from the run and there was a pleasant burn in his limbs that just made him want Rin more.

Rin’s left hand released his wrist and moved to hold onto his hip instead. There was no mistaking the warmth or hardness pressing against him and they were still outside. 

“Hold on, gorgeous.” Ryūji said as he used his now free hand to shove his key in the door. “Don’t want to give the neighbors a show now, do we?” Rin garbled something in a demonic language that had the unique ability to instantly shoot Ryūji’s arousal up. It sounded like a _I don’t give a fuck what the neighbors see_ but Ryūji had no real idea what Rin was saying. Only that his mate was pressing his body against Ryūji’s in a hungry way. 

The key turned, the door unlocked, and Ryūji almost fell into their small apartment. 

“You know,” he grunted as he shoved the door shut and locked, “you don’t always have to be pushy.”

Rin spread his lips in a sly smile, fangs glinting in the low light of their home. “I know you like it,” he purred, moving in on Ryūji, “I can smell your excitement.” His cold nose brushed against Ryūji’s neck - he would never understand how Rin’s nose was always cold when the halfling spent half his time on fire - and his mate nipped at his jaw. Just a hint of sharp teeth against his skin. “Smells good.” he added. “Best smell.” Kisses trailed up his jaw to his ear. 

Ryūji’s laugh was a little breathless because Rin was warm and strong against him. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“Big word.” Rin mumbled as his teeth found Ryūji’s earrings. 

This. This was why Ryūji never minded being caught. He loved feeling Rin like this and he could never have enough. He wasn’t sure why fights and danger always brought it out in his mate but he was happy to oblige. He’d take that eagerness and give Rin everything he wanted. He knew _exactly_ how to please the halfling now. 

It started with trailing his hand down Rin’s spine and brushing his fingers over the base of Rin’s tail. Rin loved heavy touches, things that made him feel anchored and he didn’t mind a bit of pain but light touches made him desperate. He was sensitive to notice if Ryūji trailed something as light as a hair over his skin but he was never quite certain the touches were real. 

He caught his mate’s hips and tugged so that they were chest to chest. Rin bit at his jaw, a little rougher this time, and Ryūji squeezed his lover’s hips tightly. Rin growled at his throat and bucked against him in quiet invitation. They found each other’s lips and shared a hot kiss that felt a little fierce and desperate. Ryūji was helpless to resist a shiver as want flared hot within him. Rin whimpered against his lips, hands fisting into Ryūji’s hair and tail winding around Ryūji’s waist pleadingly. 

Thankfully, Ryūji could navigate their apartment without seeing or pulling away from Rin. He hefted the halfling up - Rin’s lanky legs immediately wrapped around his waist-and steered them through the main room of their home to their bedroom. The door was shut so he had to shove Rin against the wall while he fiddle with the knob. Rin jerked hard, head thumping against the wall and pressing hard against it to get some leverage to grind against Ryūji with. “Fuck!” Rin groaned, head rocking back and forth, “Fuck, Ryūji, need you-” he choked off as Ryūji, laughing, pressed a kiss against his lover’s throat. He adjusted his grip so he could hold Rin up with just one hand and found the door knob. He didn’t bother turning on the lamp because Rin put off more than enough light to see by.

“ _Ryūji.”_ Rin whined thinly, bucking against Ryūji’s stomach. Ryūji kicked the door shut behind them and bit the skin under Rin’s adam apple. The halfling gasped, fingers digging into Ryūji’s shoulder and tail tugging at his shirt. 

He dropped them both onto the bed, flattening Rin a little, and apologizing by smoothing a hand down his thigh.

Rin dug both hands into Ryūji’s hair, arching and pushing closer against him with his whole body. “I’ve got you,” Ryūji promised, nuzzling his cheek against Rin’s affectionately. His breathing was still too quick from the run and the excitement but it was fine. 

“Mine,” Rin hummed, biting at Ryūji’s jaw and using the grip on his hair to pull him into a fervent kiss that Ryūji could feel all the way to his toes. His voice lowered, slipping into the tongue of gehenna. Ryūji only recognized a few growled syllables that he knew meant _mate._ It was one of only a handful of words he knew. The language of demons didn’t have a word for love but it did have one for mate and forever and that was close enough. 

A glance was all that was needed to confirm that Rin was more demon than human at the moment. He slipped his hand higher up Rin’s side, holding him close as he shifted his head and whispered against Rin’s throat. 

“I’ve got you,” he promised again, “I’m going to-”

His words were swallowed in a flare of flames. They washed over his body in a hot rush, taking his clothes and breath with them. Rin gasped, surging up against him and pulling him closer, teeth sharp as they bit at his trapezius over his mate mark. He growled around the muscle, one hand still buried in Ryūji’s hair. The demonic words were angry sounding but they didn’t scare him. Rin never scared him. He recognized another word in the garble of syllables. _Want._

“Yes,” He grunted, shoving his lover back and moving towards their night stand. Rin caught him again before he could more than a few inches away. He was pulled into a kiss as Rin’s tail wound around his thigh. His breath hitched as Rin’s mouth slanted demandingly over his own, long fingers pulling at his hair again. Rin always had a thing for his hair and _damn,_ Ryūji was just weak to it. 

“Rin,” he managed somehow, panting against Rin’s lip as he hauled his lover closer. Rin purred against him, arching his hip and thrusting against Ryūji. Rin’s other hand slipped to his shoulder, gripping it firmly enough to hurt, kissing deeply and dizzyingly until Ryūji could feel it in every inch of his body and he _needed_ air.

He couldn’t do anything more than moan against Rin’s lip, hands sliding over Rin’s lithe body. The halfling whined under him, wrapping around him to stop him from moving even while he begged brokenly for Ryūji to hurry up.

Ryūji shoved Rin down and held him there with his own growl. Rin glared up at him, lips kiss swollen and a large love bite blooming low on his throat. 

“Stay,” he ordered, still panting a little breathlessly, “I won.” He spread his hand across Rin’s stomach, holding him still and catching his breath while he watched him. Rin struggled for a moment, defiant need warring with his desire to please Ryūji, finally he slumped back with a slight whimper. 

It was a heady thing to have that sort of power. The ability to make Rin listen and obey and _beg…_ It could mess with your head if you weren’t careful. 

He retrieved the lube and returned to Rin’s side. 

Rin leaned back, spreading his legs open in blatant invitation, his flush spread down to his chest. One hand was wrapped around his own cock almost absently as he took Ryūji in. He swallowed thickly, mouth a little dry from the familiar sight and uncapped the lube. He squeezed some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up and spread it around while he shuffled closer. He moved between Rin’s thighs- the halfling spreading them wider- and Ryūji’s eyes were drawn to the firm muscles and the soft skin of his inner thigh. He splayed his left hand across it while his right hand slipped slick fingers under Rin’s balls and down until he found Rin’s entrance. 

Rin keened like he always did and hooked a leg over Ryūji’s hip. His lover tugged him closer, impatiently, and huffed. 

“Speed up, _please.”_

“Now why,” Ryūji murmured as he kissed Rin’s knee, “would I want to do that when it’s so much fun to have you like this?” He circled his fingers around Rin’s tight muscles, slowly slipping in and only _just_ avoiding biting his own lip at the tight, warm, clench. Rin’s hips canted into the touch, his eyes slipping closed for a second. They sprang back open, lighting with blue fire and locking on Ryūji with hungry intensity.

He set up a slow rhythm, just short of where Rin really wanted it, and shifted closer, pressing over Rin and pushing him down. Rin pulled him close, accepting his weight with an eager mewl. He nuzzled the halfling’s chest, mapping out familiar muscles and scars, tracing the spots that were most sensitive, leaving a few kisses and bites as he added a second finger.

Rin was so close, body dancing with flames as he clung to Ryūji and rocked into each thrust. He fought for his own breath, suddenly dizzy with want for this beautiful man as he hooked his fingers up into the hard knot, right where Rin wanted it. 

It was always an immediate reaction. Flames too bright to see around, a shout of words-a garbled mess of Japanese and gehenish - a tail around Ryūji’s throat like a collar. It was a claim of Ryūji as much as every stroke of his fingers claimed Rin. 

It wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough until he was in his mate and they were both joined in their pursuit of that moment. 

He shifted the hand that wasn't stretching Rin up to his throat and tangled his fingers through the long fur at the tip of his tail. His mate shivered at the sensation, eyes rolling back as Ryūji continued to press into his prostate. 

“You,” he choked, voice thick with want that burned along his body like Rin’s fire, “are so beautiful like this. You take it so well.” He slipped the third finger in. As much as he enjoyed dragging this out he really did want to move this along and he needed Rin. Had since Rin had squeezed their hands together in the field. 

“Ready!” Rin screeched, legs tightening around Ryūji’s hip. “Come on! Stop smelling the roses and _fuck_ me!” 

Ryūji bit shoulder under his lips, practically bending Rin in half, because Rin _loved_ when he had bites and bruises after this. He’d trace each one with a daze, heady look in his eyes and it usually ended with Ryūji pushing him against a wall and kissing him until they were back here.

“Already told you: I won. I set the pace.” He swiped over Rin’s prostate again, earning a hard buck that almost pushed him away. Rin wormed a hand between them, somehow slick with lube, and stroked Ryūji’s cock. His hand was almost scalding and it wasn’t playing fair. 

Ryūji jerked a pillow from the top of the bed and shoved it under Rin’s hips so the angle would be easier on them both and it would leave Rin’s tail free. He shoved his mate back down on the bed, Rin bowing into the movement with an excited growl, drawing his knees up to his chest so everything was open for Ryūji. He dragged his hands down Rin’s side, over his lean waist, firm hip, and toned ass. He got a grip on Rin’s hip, holding him still as he got another hand on his cock. A spark of want and desire shuddered through his body, racing up his spine, the muscles tightening his lower belly. 

Rin writhed in his grip, pressing closer, trying to coax Ryūji closer without releasing his knees. Ryūji leaned closer to his mate, his cock throbbing as it slid against Rin’s ass, nudging at his entrance. Rin groaned like a dying man and rocked back as much as he could without anything to find real purchase on. 

Ryūji shifted back enough to tilt his hips in the proper angle and firmed his grip on Rin. His mate went utterly still, a soft, almost mournful, wanting sound escaping his lips. 

It undid him like Rin probably knew it would. He thrust forward, rougher than he meant to, taking several hitching quick thrusts to seat himself fully in his lover. Rin gasped, releasing his knees and clawing at Ryūji’s shoulders and back. He rocked against him, leg curling around his hip to pull him closer as the gasp turned into a keen. 

“ _Mine!”_ Rin shouted. His fingers dug into Ryūji’s mate mark, leaving a series of indents under the scars his teeth had left years earlier. His inner muscles squeezed Ryūji, beckoning him deeper and there was no way Ryūji could resist that call. He shifted, grunting as Rin squeezed him closer, and pulled out for a short, hard thrust. He lowered, flattening Rin and using his lover’s flexibility to press a kiss to his lips as he set up a proper rhythm. He caged Rin in, surrounding him with his own body so Rin would be covered by his scent and weight. 

Rin moaned, and rumbled deep in his chest in a possessive way, his hips arching into each deep thrust. His fangs lengthened and Ryūji braced himself for the approaching bite. 

It was his bicep this time. He had it propped beside Rin’s head so he could reach his face easily. The pain wasn’t terrible-he didn’t break the skin this time-and it was a pleasurable counter to the tight, devastating warmth of Rin’s inner muscles. He was released with a gasp of another demonic word. This one meaning _more._

“Rin, you- Ah- Ahh!” Ryūji clawed at the sheets, back arching, pressing into the almost painful heat of his lover under him, driving inside him, kissing along his shoulder.

Rin groaned, his toes curling, head falling to the side as Ryūji nipped at his trapezius where his own mate mark was. He rolled his hips harder, sliding just a bit deeper, just a bit closer. He was nearly breathless with the fierce pleasure of it, the searing heat that was all Rin and everything he’d always want. Rin was panting wildly, flames burning over his entire body, stealing the air between them and increasing the intensity of it. His right hand found purchase on Rin’s hip, holding him still so he could press into him at a better angle.

Rin wriggled under him, legs spreading wider to let Ryūji that much closer. He bit down harder than he meant to on the muscle between his teeth and Rin cried out in a way that was sweeter than any music. The halfling bucked up, trying to fuck himself back on Ryūji but unwillingly to use his full strength to break free of the hand Ryūji still had on his hip.

Ryūji had won their game and he got to decide how this went down. 

“Ryūji!” Rin gasped, demanding something but Ryūji didn’t think even Rin knew exactly what he wanted. “Ryūji - ah! -Please,” 

Rin, hot as fire and deadly in so many ways was breaking under him. He opened everything to Ryūji and trusted him to know what he needed. Demon, human, both parts trusted Ryūji and he would be damned before he let that trust fail.

Rin growled against his ear and Ryūji shivered with a strange delight. His mate was calling to him, the pleasure of it racing down his spine to the growing heat in the pit of his stomach. 

Ryūji drew back a little, just enough that he could get his hand to RIn’s chest. Dragging it down, pausing to rub over the bite mark he’d left earlier and earning a wild sound from Rin’s throat as more flames poured out of his writhing body. He pushed back into each driving thrust of Ryūji’s cock, howling ferally when Ryūji found his prostate. 

Now Ryūji was growling and nipping along Rin’s shoulder. He wrapped his lubed hand around Rin’s cock, stroking roughly as Rin mewled, accepting the punishing rhythm and shredding the sheet under them. Rin bit his ear in warning, drawing Ryūji’s attention and making him lift his head. It was a trick as Rin, mewling in a low, crooning way, found the curve at the base of his neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. 

Ryūji tilted his neck, baring more of it to Rin, and let go of his restraint. He pounded wildly into his lover tearing a harsh cry from Rin’s lips even as he refused to release Ryūji. He inhaled sharply through his nose, tongue laving Ryūji’s skin and the stinging pain was a perfect counter point to the tight, mind numbing pleasure around Ryūji’s cock. 

Rin shuddered again and arched, hips rolling into the weight of Ryūji pressing inside him. Rin’s muscles clamped down around him as he keened, teeth tightening around Ryūji’s skin momentarily before releasing him and screaming out Ryūji’s name as he came in violent, hot burst between them. 

Rin whimpered as Ryūji kept thrusting into his open, lax body. He mewled, nosing at the bite marks on Ryūji’s throat and darting his tongue out to lick up any remaining blood. 

_“Ryūji,”_ Rin whispered hotly against his skin. He switched back to gehennish and rumbled low, rough words as Ryūji chased the tight pleasure twisting in his gut. 

His rhythm fell apart as he rut into Rin, claiming him with every movement. Rin’s nails dug into his back and it was what he needed. Pleasure snapped through his body in a hot rush as he thrust in hard one last time. Rin hissed with pleasure underneath him, arching up into Ryūji as he reached his release in Rin’s clutching body. He buried his face against Rin’s shoulder, shaking through the shocks of pleasure and panting against the burning skin. 

There was no telling how long he lay like that. A hot tongue cleaning the skin on his bicep drew his attention away. He huffed out a breath that was nearly a laugh and pushed up so he could see his mate properly. 

“Feel better?” He managed after a moment of looking at Rin’s debauched and happy face. 

Rin nodded and stretched languidly. “Mmhmm.” 

Ryūji pulled away, ignoring the small dissatisfied sound Rin made as they separated. “Good. I’m making you fill out the request form for new uniforms.”

Rin grunted and grabbed him around the waist. He fell back against the bed with a clingy halfling winding himself around him. His fingers trailed over Ryūji’s neck, prodding gently at the new bite mark. 

“That’s fair.” He murmured, distracted by the spots of red. It had scared Ryūji once upon a time but now he knew it was just that possessive part of Rin admiring the mark. He didn’t want to hurt. He wanted to make it obvious they were together. 

Realizing that had made Ryūji quicker to leave his own hickies and love bites on Rin. He caught his mate’s wandering hand now and drew it close. He pressed a kiss to each fingertip and leaned back, tugging Rin over him. 

He didn’t know why fights always made Rin need him but he was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I've come back after years because I have fallen head over heels for this ship and needed to add something to it.


End file.
